The present invention relates to a hand-written character recognition apparatus, and more particularly to a hand-written character recognition apparatus having a personal dictionary preparation function.
In a hand-written character recognition apparatus, in order to process personalized characters or "peculiar characters", a personal dictionary is provided to improve the recognition factor.
JP-A-55-135973 discloses a hand-written character recognition apparatus having a function to on-line provide a personal dictionary by directly inputting character codes.
In this system, however, a user must examine a code table for character codes of characters to be registered, and enter them through a keyboard or key menu. Accordingly, interactivity is poor.
JP-A-55-135973 discloses a method of inputting a personal pattern after designation of a registration mode and then inputting a code to be registered to complete the registration. Thus, the entry of the personal pattern and the entry of the code to be registered are paired. JP-A-58-23887 discloses a method for comparing font dictionaries of a plurality of persons which have been previously prepared with a personal font which is being prepared, selecting a similar font as an initial personal dictionary, updating the initial personal dictionary as it is used, and finally preparing a personal dictionary.
However, the prior art-methods do not pay attention to the preparation of a personal dictionary for stroke sequence, number of strokes and simplified characters. As a result, it is not simple to prepare the personal dictionary.
In the former prior art method, the entry of the personal pattern and the entry of the code are paired. Therefore, if a plurality of personal patterns are to be registered for one code, the entry of code must be carried out a number of times.
On the other hand, in the latter prior art method, no attention is paid to the processing of stroke sequence, number of strokes and simplified characters because the initially set dictionary is updated.
JP-A-59-106085 discloses a method of entering a character by hand-writing, and if a recognition result is in error, registering an additional dictionary pattern, managing numbers of times of normal reading and error reading, and deleting or adding a dictionary pattern when the number of times of normal reading and error reading exceed predetermined values to update the personal dictionary.
This method, however, does not pay attention to error recognition when the personal dictionary is additionally registered. Since an operator does not feed back the similarity-of the existing dictionary pattern when the personal dictionary is additionally registered, similar personal dictionary patterns are prepared from time to time.